The Day She Said Yes
by OttoIsMyDog
Summary: One shot about the day Lily Evans said yes to James Potter. Fluff, just a bit of fun, please read and review :D


**The Day She Said Yes**

Lily Evans woke up that morning with a sense of dread in her stomach, though she wasn't sure why. It was a warm, sunny Saturday morning. She was in her own private room, which she got when she became head girl. No one else was there only her. And today there was a Hogsmede trip. She was still unable to work out what was making her want to be sick, and the unusual feeling had now grown. Deciding that she wouldn't be able to get any more sleep that morning she got up. After dragging herself out of bed she made her way over to the bathroom that joined on to the room to have a shower.

As she came out of the shower to get dressed still racking her brain to work out what was so bad about today. It was February just a normal day in February. February the fourteenth. The FOURTEENTH! Today was Valentines Day. Lily dropped back down on her bed, her arms spread out in defeat. Of course that was what she was dreading; Valentines Day. The stupid day. She didn't dread in the normal way that teenage girls dreaded it; that they wouldn't have a date. No she dreaded it because since her third year on Valentines Day James Potter would ask her out, that wasn't different from any other day of course, he was always asking her out, but on Valentines Day he always went over the top, way over the top. Not like normal peoples over the top, but James Potters over the top.

Last year he had covered the sixth year girls dormitory in Lilies and then stood at the bottom and yelled at her several times to come down stairs, then when she did she was met by a group of house elves serenading her and James Potter who consequently asked her out.

The year before that she made it all the way to the portrait whole before he had cornered her, given her, not one bunch but eleven bunches of roses, and asked her out.

You get the idea.

Lily sighed still lying on the bed, her and James were friends, they had been all year. They had had a few ups and downs but over all it had been good. She wasn't sure how she felt about him any more, they had become good friends and he hadn't asked her out once. But on occasions she had almost wanted him too, there had been moments when she would have said yes.

What if he did today? What was she going to say? What if he didn't? What would she do then?

Lily train of thought was broken by the door swinging open with a bang ''Happy Valentines Day,'' a loud voice said from the doorway,

Without looking up Lily knew who it was; her best friend Alice was standing in the door grinning ''Alice,'' Lily moaned ''I don't know what to do,''

Alice frowned ''about what?'' she asked the cheerfulness in her voice being replaced with concern,

''James.''

Alice was smiling now as she sat down on the bead next to Lily who had sat up ''what about James?'' she asked although she thought she knew the answer.

''there's a possibility,'' Lily said slowly ''that I might like him a little bit more than I should,''

Alice beamed her smile stretching across her face ''Lily, Lily, Lily, whys that a bad thing,''

''Because, its Valentines Day and you know what he does _every_ Valentines Day,''

''He's been different this year. You know he has, he might not ask this year,''

Lily was silent for a minute before saying quietly ''but what if I want him to,''

Alice turned to look at Lily, her eyes wide and her smile if possible even bigger. But before she could reply the door once again banged open to reveal their other two friends Marlene and Mary.

''Hey, you too,''

Lily made no attempt to get up but Alice went over too them quickly and shut the door ''sit down, shut up and guess what.''

''Charming, that's just the kind of greeting that I want fist thing on Valentines Day,'' Marlene said raising her eyebrows at Alice as they sat down on the bed.

''Lily wants to go out with James,''

''no I never said that,'' Lily protested

Marlene and Mary both looked stunned for a moment before smiles spread across their faces and Mary said ''well do you,''

''I don't know,'' Lily groaned ''no. sort of, maybe, I think so,''

The other girls laughed, beaming at Lily who was lying on her bed in defeat.

''your going to have to face him sooner or later Lily, come on I want to see what happens,'' Marlene said grinning,

''well I'm glad your enjoying it,'' Lily said glaring at Marlene,

''so am I,'' she said sticking her tongue out at Lily,

Lily sat up slowly, putting off the inevitable. Sighing she said ''Maybe we could just leave it till later,''

''Lily Evans, get up now,'' Alice said sternly pulling Lily up off the bed,

Rolling her eyes Lily got up and made her way over to the door with the others,

They went down the stairs towards the common room, Lily bracing herself for whatever James had planned. But to their surprise when they entered the common room nothing happened, in fact not one of the marauders was there. There was a few second years messing about by the entrance but no sign of any attempt to ask Lily out.

''maybe he really has moved on,'' Mary said and Lily felt a great wave of disappointment wash over her, she hadn't realised just how much she had wanted this.

''don't worry Lily,'' Alice said ''he's probably just planned something different,''

''I wasn't worried,'' Lily lied,

''Course you weren't,'' Marlene said grinning,

''Shut up,''

''Come on then let's go and get breakfast then,'' Alice said smiling,

* * *

They exited the common room to make their way down to the great hall for breakfast. Lily still wondering if James really had given up on her. If only he'd changed earlier; stopped hexing people for the sake of it, if only he'd grown up sooner then maybe they could have got together sooner. But maybe that wouldn't have worked, maybe _they_ wouldn't have worked. It was probably for the best that he'd given up it would only ruin their friendship.

They had arrived at the great hall. Standing at the entrance Lily could see James sitting with the other marauders. She saw Sirius nudge him and gesture towards the entrance where the girls were standing. Her eyes met James's and at that moment she knew exactly what she wanted.

He stood up his eyes not leaving hers ''Oi, Evans,'' he shouted across the hall, the familiar words echoing around. Silence fell and everyone's eyes fell on the two of them. The hall seemed to be holding its breath waiting for the rest of the sentence. ''Will you go out with me.''

Lily beamed, she couldn't help her self, but she didn't trust her voice. She walked slowly towards James, their eyes not leaving each others. She could feel rather that hear the whispers going around the hall. Every one knew about James's many failed attempts to ask Lily out and they were all trying to guess what she was going to say. By this time she had reached James and was standing in front of him their faces inches from one another's.

''Yes,'' she said simply. She stretched out her arms around his neck and there lips met, both of them happier than they had been all year.

* * *

**A/N **

**Just somthing that I thorght of in my History class and I couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it down :) Thanks for reading :D I hope you liked it, please reveiw, if you do I'll love you forever ;D**


End file.
